OBJECTIVES: 1. In vitro DNA/DNA hybridization in species of Beneckea and Photobacterium. 2. In vitro ribosomal RNA/DNA hybridization studies in Beneckea, Photobacterium, and enteric bacteria. 3. Phenotypic characterization of growth factor requiring marine eubacteria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Baumann, P., Baumann, L. Catabolism of D-Fructose and D-ribose by Pseudomonas doudoroffii. I. Physiological studies and mutant analysis. Arch. Microbiol. 105:225-240 (1975). Baumann, L., Baumann, P. Catabolism of D-fructose and D-ribose by Pseudomonas doudoroffii. II. Properties of 1-phosphofuctokinase and 6-phosphofructokinase. Arch. Microbiol. 105: 241-248 (1975).